demonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Divine Maelstrom - RP page
Demon Lord Jonathan I smiled and raised a bluish clawed hand to wave to everyone at the Hall of Realms. This was the very place where all people from every realm could unite, and this power was granted by an ancient power... The very power my brethren, but to the highest extent me, have sought for eons. It was known as the Flame of Angels. It could bring light to the darkest of hearts; it could destroy entire armies by simply being pointed in their direction; but most of all, this power could create all the energy I needed for something. That something was the Gathering of Souls needed to survive the Great Maelstrom. Anyway, back at the Hall, I walked to a table, where sat Amber. As I walked, my bluish white cape which took the place of my typical wings flowing behind me, she looked up. The blood drained from her face as she watched my approach. "Ah.....Jon, what a pleasure to see you." She said as I sat down, doing my very best to keep a poker face. "Yes, young one; always a pleasure to see you, as well." I said madly, grinning. I listened intently, concentrating for the metal on metal sound that I knew was approaching; the sound of Amber drawing her light sword. I had attuned myself to hear this by now. I simply allowed my cape to briefly transform into a pair of brilliant clawed wings; she placed the blade on the table, and I folded them over my back, hidden from being a distraction. "You need not fear me lest you make known to me you are weakened by me, Amber." She took this into consideration while I ordered a meal from the menu. My choice, as always, a special potion made from the blood of a dove and the essence of a Shadow Beast. As I drunk it up with happiness, she looked away disgustedly. In my own disgust at her behavior toward my preferences, I threw the blackened can at her. She proceeded to do something I had never imagined: She picked her blade up and swung it in an arc, splitting the dark black bottle in half. I sat down, angrily but respective of the young girl. "I wish to tell you of something... Something known to me and the other Wyrms as the Divine Maelstrom, the Great Storm." I said with wisdom. "........Am I sure I want to know?" Amber said halfheartedly. "You aren't, but nonetheless, I tell you." I replied as she groaned. "Here is an ancient poem about it, first...... Descendeth upon the living Encompass the earth in darkness Let fertile ground turneth to dust When mortal souls turneth to rotting flesh It's unbeating heart taketh thy soul And it awakens Guretosutomu hath created it Dragon of the Roaring Winds." I said, mind rummaging through past memory. "Woah......Do I need to hear any more?!" She said hesitantly and worriedly. "If you would like to be prepared. Yes." I replied. ".........Fine, go on......Man, I'm gonna get so chewed out for this...." Amber said with dismay. "Very well. The Great Storm, the Divine Maelstrom, is an ancient fate bestowed upon the living. It is foretold in many a legend, the most veritable of which I have just recited to you. What the Divine Maelstrom, or Dibain Dai Konran, is, is a large storm of Flames and Ice, Darkness and Light, designed by Guretosutomu in a dark age to aid the Angels. It is intended to wipe me, and the other "Evil" Wyrms, from the face of the earth when the time is right. And that time is soon....." I began. "But it also has a "Glitch." Though it was ordained by the gods and the Angels, it was designed by a near omnipotent Wyrm like myself; this thing shall destroy the entire world........But not me or Alex, if my plan works." I finished. "What!? Why you AND Alex???" Amber said in an irate tone of voice. "Ha! And that's what you worry about, that's TRUELY laughable. But why Alex? Because she's my girlfriend, why else?" I said in an obvious tone of voice. "Ah. Yeah. Forgot." She replied in an unamused tone of voice. "Anyway, so if I collect enough souls to make the gem in my chest change color from this dull red to a brilliant black, I can survive The Great Storm. I can live through and ride the Divine Maelstrom to the ends of the earth... and there's nothing you can do about it. Now, go on, tell your Elders that you've learnt this. Your fate matters much if you wish for the saving of the world... Not that it'll happen, if my plan works." I said with a grin. "No... Not today... Please...." Amber began, muttering an incoherent stream of saddened murmers before looking up. "Yes, you have to....Or else I will. And you don't want that, do you?" I said. She remained unwilling to go tell them. "But I can't even bloody fly yet!!! How will I escape!? How well is your plan worked out anyway!!? And why are you telling me this!?" She screamed. All of the sudden, Kate walked up. She beared no armor, strangely enough for a mortal. I looked at her in amazement; clearly she wasn't used to the Hall of Realms and its fights. "Hello, Kate!" Amber said, finally happy that someone else besides me was there. "Hello. Me and Amber are just talking about the Great Storm, the Divine Maelstrom, and you need to know something about it too......You are a trigger. When you, me, Alex, Amber, and James come together, in this Hall, and it is bound by fate to happen, you shall......." "We shall....What?" she said in a whimper-like voice. "....You shall...........Trigger the Divine Maelstrom.....It will be you four that trigger it. You harbor such power that it can cause the Dark and Light Energies built up by the gods, with the help of the Wyrms, to dispel at once, and finally cause the Divine Maelstrom that I've been waiting so many hundreds of years for." I said. "Answer my questions, now, Mr. Fancypants - demon lord - Wyrm guy." Amber said sarcastically. "Ah, yes. Because, it is your fate......And I want to see some anger. I want to see some bloodshed. Please.....Your anger is such a good stress reliever!" I started. Then she proceeded to get up, and punch me hard in the chest, sending me sprawling across the floor. She picked up her sword and ran, out of the Hall of Realms and into the Surreal Realm. I got up just in time to see the door swinging hastily back and forth. I quickly jumped up and transformed back into a Wyrm, surprising not to the amazement of most of the crowd, who had all seen Wyrms or were Wryms themselves. My brilliant wings, blue and white with red claws, sailed and rammed through the doorway, obliterating it. I quickly caught up to Amber. As I did, I grabbed her in my clawed foot, changing our direction quickly. As we approached our destination, an ancient fortress that is my Lair, I threw her hard with a catapult like motion into a pipelike structure, sending her into the lower reaches of the old fort. I flew down in a different manner, catching her again and placing her on a pedestal. I then proceeded to land, in Demon lord form, and stomp the hard ground in front of her. The large floor crumbled and I jumped forward, letting the lava like material be shown. "Now, this is just some incentive to get you to tell me what I want to know tomorrow. You may go see your precious elders later; I'm going to go tell them about the info I told you now. You shall stay here in chains. Don't move. Although, it isn't like you've much of a choice...." I said. I sped towards the heavens, eager to tell the angel Elders of Amber's newfound knowledge of things. "I'm BACK!" I said as I landed, after my little issue with the Angel Elders. "They said that if you don't report to them, and soon, they will hunt you down like a dog, and, well, you get the picture...." I said. Amber simply shook her head. "I'll do it....Later.....Just let me enjoy my last few moments on earth...." She said sadly. I then left, happy and convinced she would see them. As I left, I unhooked and broke her chains, letting her know she couls go. I laughed to myself at the petty scene I had made; I really was quite the demon lord. "And now, all there's left to do is unite the Element Triggers under the banner of the Wyrms.......Me for Darkness, Amber for Light, Alex for Fire, James for Water, and Kate for Earth." I thought to myself. Amber I stood in front of the twelve Elders, feeling like the small child I was. Their faces were impossible to read, they all wore dark green hoods that hid their faces, but I could feel their fury. "WHAT were you THINKING?!" The Elder directly in front of me hissed; I winced. "I di....I mean....I...." "SILENCE!" He slammed his staff a good foot from me, a loud bang echoing through my head. "You allowed yourself to hear the Forbidden Things even when you knew you were underage!" "But I di...." "Enough! Your insolence ASTOUNDS me! In fact, you should have been cast from the Heavens; I'd do it myself, had Gabriel not convinced me you had SOME brains in there! ....Still you are just a mistake..." He whispered the last part so softly I almost missed it. Assuming defiance, he rapped my head with the end of his staff. "I'm sorry," I pleaded, "I didn't know what he was gonna..." "You didn't know." He scoffed. "But I didn't! How was I supposed to know that the Divine Maelstrom was...." "Do ''not ''speak the name..." He growled. I cowered a bit, fear holding back anything I was about to say. Another Elder put his head to the first's, whispering something. After a brief exchange, he directed his attention back to me. "Your punishment is to stay on earth until you can make amends for your stupid mistake." He slammed his staff to the ground again; I was enveloped in a flash of light and when it faded I was back on earth. Category:RP Stories